Improving excavation rates in very hard ground comes up against severe limits imposed by traditional boring techniques. Progress in boring has, until now, been slowed down by the following inadequacy:                the materials for building up by welding or the steel bars for connection by welding as used in bore bits are generally softer or less abrasive than the granite or other similar materials they are to destroy.        